Thapoli-Naglfar War
Thapoli-Naglfar War is the war between isolationist witch nation of Thapoli and Naglfar that take place after Industrial Revolution at Norway mentioned in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. History Beginnings Following Ragnarok and Loki's imprisonment, Nine Olde Witches and Thapoli helped humanity to recover and restored the land ravaged by the war. Though imprisoned, Loki, through his surviving child Hel, influenced many magic users and converted them to their cause. These magic users then formed Naglfar, a sect of magic users dedicated to free Loki and ensure Jötnar's domination over Midgard. They named their sect after Hel's shipwrecked warship which made from remains of the dead. The War After amassed enough power, decades after Industrial Revolution ends, Naglfar attacked innocent human settlements in order to declare war on witches. They also attacked peaceful Pomokai Holoholonas, deeming the magical creatures as affront to Jötnar as they born from Great Lindworm, the very being who responsible for destroying Loki. In response of this, Thapoli rose to stop them. Naglfar was confident that they can undo everything Nine Olde Witches built for humanity and Thapoli is helpless to stop them. However, once the war begins, they proved to be wrong. Unbeknownst to Naglfar, Thapoli has successfully created a group of elite witch-warriors called Valkyrie Corps. through invention and development of Solais Metal since Loki's imprisonment. The same invention inspired Thapolian wizards to create their own group of elite warriors which would later become Einherjars. Pomokai Holoholonas, disgusted by Naglfar's cruel actions, join forces with Thapoli against their common enemy. The allied forces successfully retake settlements and lands taken over by Naglfar, and even delivered crippling blow against the evil faction. As result, surviving Naglfar members were forced to hiding. Among those who involved in the war were a group of 7 Pomokai Holoholonas who lost their parents due to Naglfar's assaults. They were German the Eikthyrnir, Biri Biri the Ratatoskr, Jalk the Slidrugtanni, Fjolnir the Heidrun, Pongo the Geri Freki, Thekk the Huginn Muninn, and Harr the Fire Birch Lizard. They together formed a group called Wrath of Thor and join the alliance against Naglfar. Wrath of Thor fought many battles over the course of Thapoli-Naglfar War and cheered as war heroes, but the group begun to question whether they did the right thing in solving the conflict with violence. Harr even wondered whether Naglfar members have family to cherish and dreams to achieve in spite of their violent campaign against humanity like him and his comrades. During one of conflicts of Thapoli-Naglfar War, Harr, Biri Biri, and a wizard named Farmatyr were responsible for destroying a Naglfar settlement and killed majorities of enemy magic users inside, where among them revealed to be parents of a 6-years old young girl named Lara. Feeling immense guilt upon discovering they have taken away lives of parents of an innocent girl, Harr and Biri Biri gave Lara their food, with Biri Biri chose to adopt her to make up the guilt and help her recover from such traumatic incident. It was a decision that came with mixed reactions from his friends; While German, Harr, and Pongo voted their agreement in allowing Biri Biri adopting Lara, Jalk, Fjolnir, Thekk, and Farmatyr voted against it because they wary to the young girl due to her dark background. But nevertheless, they agreed with Biri Biri to keep the truth of her parents' death a secret. Aftermath and Tragedy After Thapoli-Naglfar War, Biri Biri and his friends disbanded Wrath of Thor and return to their normal lives. Though Biri Biri happy to see Lara grew into an energetic and optimistic young Valkyrie and witch, the said happiness also worsened his guilt to her. At that time, Lara was unaware with the truth about both her heritage nor cause of her parents' demise and assumed Naglfar being responsible. She also obsessed to become stronger like her adoptive brother Biri Biri. While Jalk, Fjolnir, Thekk, and Farmatyr initially distant towards the girl, they slowly begun to care with her. Not all of these comrades-in-arms able to return to normal life, as Farmatyr chose to join his fellow wizards in magical experiments to find alternate source of magic due to magic all over Midgard getting weaker. One day, Biri Biri, Lara, and Harr visited Farmaryr and found him experimenting with Eitr based on salvaged research notes from one of Naglfars’ outposts as part of his and his fellow wizards' project to save magic. Eitr is a form of magic created by combining magic power from Realm of Cold and Darkness Niflheim and Realm of Fire Muspelheim, two worlds connected with Midgard by Yggdrasil. During conversation between three old friends, Biri Biri was horrified by Farmatyr's discovery of the substance's ability to revive the dead as well as Farmatyr's own intention to revive Lara's deceased biological parents with it. Farmatyr justified that his said intention was for Lara's happiness, but Biri Biri, in spite of agree with him deep inside, begged against it. This led to a tense argument which culminate with Farmatyr, in fit of rage, accidently brought up the truth about death of Lara's parents, with Lara overheard their whole conversation. Horrified and devastated by this revelation, Lara ran off with tears, prompting Biri Biri and Harr to give chase. The Ratatoskr and Fire Birch Lizard managed to find Lara sitting alone on the edge of a cliff. They tried to reason with the depressed girl, but Lara responded by lashing out on them for not telling the truth. Suddenly, the cliff where they stood on collapsed, injuring them. Worse, Lara's injuries were severe that she unlikely survive the night even with Biri Biri and Harr's best efforts in saving her. Things took the worst turn when Farmatyr took Lara away in order to heal her with Eitr out of guilt in revealing the truth. Biri Biri and Harr caught him attempting to exposed her crippled body with Eitr energy and tried to reason with the guilt-ridden wizard, stating that aware with Eitr's dangerous and unpredictable properties. However, Farmatyr remained persistent and it led to another argument where they failed to realize magical equipment Farmatyr used to control the flow of Eitr malfunctions, resulting explosion that killed both Lara and Farmatyr with Biri Biri and Harr severely injured. Though miraculously survived, Biri Biri and Harr were devastated by Lara and Farmatyr's death due to succumbed by overexposure to Eitr. Upon hearing that sad news, the rest of former Wrath of Thor members immediately came to Biri Biri's side to comfort him. When everyone about to held Farmatyr and Lara's funeral however, something that neither of them expected happened: Lara suddenly return to life, but corrupted by Eitr that she no longer a girl that either Biri Biri or his friends once knew. She became a monstrous shadow of her former self who then turned against Biri Biri and avenged the destruction of her original family and home by destroying Biri Biri's home village. Afterwards, Lara disappeared, and Biri Biri blamed himself for what had happened. Records about the war mostly came from chronicles written by members of Wrath of Thor who recently joined Newt's crew. However, they not including Lara in their story for Biri Biri's sake. Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard